icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Innuendo/@comment-25272803-20140811121539
a lot of these aren't even innuendos, innuendos are more based in sexual meanings more than just things like covering up swearing some of these ones I don't think are classed as innuendos (sorry if it is too long) iPromise Not to Tell Spencer tells Carly that there is an "A" on her butt. iRue the Day Nevel is forced to call himself a weenie by Colonel Morgan live on the internet. iKiss Sam throws a football, and the football hits Spencer's groin. iChristmas Sam 'turns Freddie on' when she makes his flashlight costume light up. iHave My Principals Principal Franklin says "Cheese and rice!", which sounds similar to "Jesus Christ!". iPilot Carly and Sam talk about Ms. Briggs' "crazy pointy boobs". Carly states that Ms. Briggs might stuff waffle cones in her bra. iWanna Stay with Spencer Freddie says that Sam's butt is shaped like a ham. iScream on Halloween Spencer, commenting on Carly's remark. Spencer: Heh-heh. Weenie. iHate Sam's Boyfriend Jonah is hung by his underwear as part of an iCarly sketch. When he's being wedgie-bounced, Jonah screams, "This is so invasive!" iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo Christopher was very friendly with Noah, and he talked about him and Noah being with each other. In a blooper Jerry Trainor got his line wrong and he uttered: "Son of a-." Miranda said crap instead of crepe in a blooper filming iBalls. iPsycho Nora kisses a girl that attended her party on the face. When Sam tells Freddie to beam himself to Jupiter and Carly asks her if that was necessary, Sam says, "I could have said Uranus..." Carly sniffed Maurice and said that he had that "new car smell". iDate Sam and Freddie Carly spray paints a plastic butt blue. On iCarly one of their segments is about adult diapers. Sam asks Carly to bury her naked in Pini's lasagna. Right before Sam makes the statement about Pini's lasagna, Freddie deliberately walks away When Gibby says that he plays Badminton, he puts a lot of emphasis of the word shuttlecock. Carly wears a breathing mask at night to stop her from snoring - but snoring is usually only a problem if you are sleeping with someone and it keeps them awake. iCan't Take It Gibby went to take a nap in Carly's bed, which Carly was upset about. Sam says "Oh, crab", Spencer thinks Sam said something else, referencing when Sam controversially said "holy crab" in iThink They Kissed. Sam wrote that Freddie's hobby was collecting poop. Sam dislocated Gibby's breastbone. Gibby receives news updates about a girl's clothing store. Get ready to feel the wrath of two cups of Justice! iLove You Freddie has to go with his mom to the "lady doctor", which could be a reference to gynecology. Sam buys a hatchet and tells Freddie never to say "All aboard!" or blow his whistle while she's holding it at his Model Train Club meeting. Freddie has to wear a 'protective cup' over what is suspected to be his intimate parts for Model Train Club. At one part someone says "I'm allergic" clearly. Though, some viewers may have mistaken it as "I'm a virgin." Also Freddie says "Fine" in a disgruntled tone, some viewers may have mistaken it as a swear word. Sam and Freddie agreed their kiss at the night of the lock-in was "intense and fun." iGoodbye The reason why Gibby finds the name of Freddie's phone funny is because he says Max Pad which sounds similar to a Maxi Pad (feminine hygiene product). In iFind Spencer Friends it is constantly shown that Gibby is into men, here it is shown again when Gibby says that Carly's dad is good looking. Freddie's phone pouch is a female purse. iBust a Thief Freddie says on the webcast about Pooply's Diapers: "Yeah, we went there." When Sam breaks into Freddie's apartment, Mrs. Benson says: "What the yuck." After Carly tells Gibby that he could be nicer to Guppy, Gibby exclaims that he is a pain, and that he caught him "marking his territory." The elderly lady hits Freddie's groin with her knee. Guppy reads the book Nifty Shades of Beige, a parody of Fifty Shades of Grey, an erotic adult book. iSpy a Mean Teacher Sam says that her Aunt Maggie's boobs look more real than Freddie's Pie Camera, and they're ridiculous. iWant a World Record Sam, to Freddie. Sam: I'd like to back over your personal data with a truck. iHeart Art Sam comments that Freddie's butt is oddly shaped. Freddie's room number has an erotic meaning when closely examined; his room number is 8=D. =D appears like a penis and 8 appears to be the testicles. When Freddie challenged Sam not to insult him, claiming she has no self-control, she denies it and says "I have oodles of self-control. I self-control myself all the time." iDon't Want to Fight Freddie says aloud that he thinks Sam has pimples on her butt. iFence Freddie knows about Build-a-bra. It could also indicate he has been inside to state that it is the most girly store. iCarly Saves TV Freddie has to rub a bag of ice on a sweaty man's stomach. One of Freddie's "supervising producer" duties was unclogging a stopped up toilet. Freddie says, "Well I ain't supervising what you produced in there!" Mrs. Benson had Spencer's name sewn onto his underwear. iWin a Date Carly says that she rubbed lotion on Sam's mom when she had chicken pox. Apparently, the pox were everywhere. iHave a Lovesick Teacher After scaring Spencer on the floor, Miss Ackerman holds him against the refrigerator and say "Love me." iStage an Intervention Spencer: "I took this plastic bottle and taped it to my ankle and ran a tube up my pants--" Carly: "I get it!" iOwe You Spencer screams "Ow, my fudge balls!" Sam has to clean the men's bathroom, and the urinals, and says, "Boys are so gross!" After the customer tells Sam she should've put the hot sauce on his tray in the first place, she says, "You know where I wanna put it now?!" iGo to Japan Freddie to Sam: "At least my underwear doesn't have 'I ♥ Las Vegas' written across the butt!", implying that he had looked through her suitcase. Freddie denies looking in Sam's suitcase, implying that he has seen Sam wearing it; i.e., he was looking at her butt. The lady at the front desk assumed Freddie and Carly were on their honeymoon. iPie Sam asked Carly if she could borrow a clean pair of her underwear. Sam says her mom is telling her Don't squeeze it! iGive Away a Car Sam: "Guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt." Mr. Flanken says that her daughter Jessica is a little mannish, and he has to take her to a special doctor, implying that well, you know. Nevel: "I don't know. I send a lot of guys to a lot of places." Carly took a chair with her in the bathroom. iMeet Fred Spencer: "Marvin, get back in our room," implying thiey sleep in the same room, maybe even the same bed. iWant My Website Back Spencer is dressed up like an old lady (reference to transvestites). iMake Sam Girlier Wendy says that Sam filled her bra with pudding and put it in the freezer. Wendy also said that Sam threatened to beat Wendy's brother with it (a bra) unless he gave her (Sam) his muffin. Sam's underwear is referred to multiple times. French fries are stuffed down Sam's shirt. She later eats them. iGo Nuclear Sam rips Gibby's underwear out of his pants. iReunite with Missy Chuck sprays Spencer with a liquid that isn't water, and when Spencer asks if it was water, Chuck says, "You wish it was water!" iTake on Dingo Sam says that she wants Gibby to do a sketch where he fights someone else with dog food, wearing a bikini. Later Gibby says that he won't fight and won't use dog food, but will wear the bikini top. When Carly says, "What are we going to do?", Sam responds, "We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingos." The tape on the floor of the hotel can be thought as murder tape. At the end of the show, two of the Totally Terri writers are forced to fight each other with dog food, wearing bikinis. iMust Have Locker 239 Spencer guiltily asks if Carly has been in his room. Sam and Carly both say, "When did you turn into my wife?" When confronted by Spencer about her sketch pad, Carly says, "I was holding it for a friend." That is an often used excuse for someone who is caught with drugs. iTwins Chuck sprays Spencer with a disgusting brown liquid. He yells for Carly, then tastes it. Then he yells in disgust, "OH! Why did I taste it?!" iFight Shelby Marx Carly's first comment about Shelby is "Her shorts are so cute!", implying that she has been looking at Shelby's hips or checking out her butt. In her panicked rant to Shelby, Carly screams "Your butt hasn't done anything to me, and I'm sure it's super-cute!" iThink They Kissed When Sam is under the influence of laughing gas, she also is acting as if she is drunk, or on drugs. When Sam thinks Carly did something bad she says something that sounds like she said a suggestive word (holy crap), but she actually said, "Holy crab, I love this! What did you do?" This caused a lot of parents to complain to Dan Schneider. The iCarly gang are in sacks, which resemble straitjackets. Later, they are all taped to chairs. iSpeed Date Magic Malika purposefully drops Freddie's cell phone on his groin. Freddie clutches his groin in pain when he is hit by his cell phone. When the phone is dropped on Freddie's groin, the camera switches to Carly and Austin. If you look at Carly soon enough, you'll see that she is looking where the phone dropped, then quickly looks away as if she was embarrassed. iCarly Awards Sam said she spilled barbecue sauce on the left cup of her fancy bra, to which Carly responds, "Aw, Sam, I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt." which implies that Carly has seen Sam wearing only a bra, and doesn't mind that unless she is eating ribs. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love Marta thinks that Carly wants Lewbert to herself despite the vast age difference. iMove Out The Photographers act like a stereotypical gay couple. iQuit iCarly Freddie was looking in one of the mirrors that help Spencer see the TV. Then he sees Spencer in one of the mirrors, and says "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" while laughing about it. Spencer: "That was like a whale peed in my face!" iSaved Your Life Carly opened one of Freddie's drawers and picked up a pair of his underwear. Then she suddenly drops it, looking disgusted. Mrs. Benson beats Carly with Freddie's underwear after catching them kissing. iSpace Out In the web cam dancing bit on iCarly at the beginning of the episode, when "Roy" is next to dance, Freddie reads it out in a nervous tone, as if he was shocked that a boy wanted to dance with Cameron. iFix a Pop Star Spencer: "I feel like I kissed Gibby!" Carly: (about Ginger Fox) "That's pretty sexy." Sam and Carly mention how Ginger Fox was voted 'Sexiest Woman of the Year'. Ginger's producer asks one of the dancers where she is and she says "going to the bathroom over there" pointing backstage. The producer asks a dancer if there's a bathroom back there and she replies, "No." iBelieve in Bigfoot When Carly is upset about her teacher giving her an F on her report Carly says "I'd like to give her an F" then she puts up her middle finger but then quickly covers it with her other hand. iBeat the Heat Chuck purposely hits Spencer in the groin with a rolled-up magazine. iGot a Hot Room Spencer's pants fall down after hearing that the insured watch was worth $82,000. Carly's/Miranda's underwear can be briefly seen when they run out of the house, although this could just be a wardrobe malfunction. iSam's Mom Carly picks up Sam's underwear/panties, which say "I ♥ Las Vegas" on the seat. When Spencer interrupts their fight and goes to sit down you can see he also grabs Sam's underwear when moving the blanket. iGet Pranky Spencer pranks Freddie wearing only swimming trunks. Spencer pranks Gibby in a stall in the boy's bathroom at school. Carly implies that she'll suffocate Spencer to death unless he signs the contract promising to not pull pranks. Spencer talks about pranky people, Spencer says "then I was doing it everyday" this could be thought as smoking. iSell Penny-Tees Freddie picks up a knife after Sam insults him and then struggles to put it down, trying to fight his urge to use it on Sam. It could have also been for suicidal thoughts. iDo Sam uses the "meat" patch that supposedly stops her craving of meat. This is the parody of the smoking patch. Gordon has a nervous attack when he is about to sing and he wets his pants. When Carly refuses his begging for her to sing instead, he says, "I'm still peeing right now." We get a very long close up of him peeing himself. When Gibby asks Hazel to get coffee with him it's almost as if he's asking her out. Hazel collapses and appears to have died, and Gibby rides away. She then looks up and weakly asks if they're still going to get coffee. One of Gordon's relatives knee Spencer in the crotch. Also, Carly also asks the lady, "I'm his sister! There is no reason why you should kick him in the-", The lady then kicks Carly in the ankle before she could finish the sentence. iStart a Fanwar Spencer: "C'mon buddy, eat my fireballs!" Aspartamay: "Son of a belch, she bit my finger." That is a reference to the saying "Son of a b****!" Aspartamay says "damnation", which is never censored by Nickelodeon. "Man-Boobs in the back." iHire An Idiot When Sam stretches out on the table, Freddie immediately got up from the couch and was possibly uncomfortable. iPity The Nevel A partygoer whacks a Nevel piñata in the groin. A comment on Nevel's video says, "Hey Nevel! Why don't you just take a golf club and...." The rest of the comment wasn't read aloud. After reading the comment, Carly (in a shocked tone of voice) says that the comments should really be monitored. Sam makes Nevel drink soda out of her year old shoe, and he complies until finding a dead cricket. Out of context, this can be mistaken for Nevel having a foot fetish. iOMG It is mentioned that Sam once drew something on Gibby's forehead while he was sleeping. Gibby wasn't very happy about it, angrily saying the pictures of his face will live on the Internet forever. Carly claims that it was a very accurate drawing. When Carly and Freddie talking about if Sam is okay Carly: "Smells like Sam" Freddie: "feels like Sam". It hints that Freddie maybe have been touching Sam. iParty with Victorious The kids in Mr. Howard's class laugh when Mr. Howard says, "Colon P." Gibby Spencer, about the hot tub: "You should get on up in that." Provoking a potential "coming out" joke, Carly, Sam and Tori unleash their revenge plan in a closet. When Tori and Carly wanted to expose Steven, Sam thought that they meant pull his pants down in front of everyone, and put hot sauce on him there. Sam's alias with the movie makeup is Regina Goodbody (she runs her hands down her sides as she says this). iLost My Mind After Carly mentions that Pam was getting laser hair removal, Spencer asks Carly from what part of her body was hair being removed. Carly then replied that she didn't want to know. Freddie suggests that Spencer should take off Carly's pants. After Spencer asks where the olive oil is, Carly says, "In the bathroom, where you left it." One wonders what he was using it for. Caleb wants Carly and Freddie to kick his thighs hard. Spencer dresses up as a lady again (reference to transgender), and he is eager to do it. When Spencer says "I'll go get my boobs!", it means that he already has some. When Carly and Sam say "And this is iCarly!", the 'iCarly' screen-visual bursts into pills, which could be a reference to drug/drug abuse. Caleb says, "Don't touch it." The nurse says, "That boy jumped me!" When Sam says "Let's blow this joint." that could also have had something to do with actually blowing a joint, which might indirectly be referred to as drugs. iQ Carly said Sam drew a face on Gibby's butt on the last iCarly webcast. IStill Psycho Sam shoots a peanut at Freddie's thigh region Sam hoped that Gibby had had his head inside a horse. Carly tells Gibby that Nora "beat the fudge" out of him, people often use "fudge" instead of that other word. Spencer is locked in a Spreadeagle position Mrs. Benson said, "Get out and take your big axe with you!" This sounds kind of like "Get out and take you big a** with you!" Nora says the word "bosom" and Freddie and Gibby crack up. T-Bo says he loves a lot of women. iBalls The title of this episode is an innuendo (even though it is supposed to mean "eyeballs"), which is why many people thought this episode was fake. Dudley used Spencer's toilet seat, which grosses him out, especially since he used it after Dudley. Sam says her manners are in her butt. The montage of Marty and Spencer together is surprisingly romantic. iMeet The First Lady "Great, now when I sit, I'm gonna have to put all my weight on my left buttock." - Gibby after Sam shot him with her blow dart. Sam shot Gibby in the butt. iToe Fat Cakes Carly is fully naked for at least 5 minutes of the episode (even though she is covered by bath suds). Carly puts on her sweatshirt in the bathtub because she doesn't want Lance (her date) seeing her naked. Carly and Lance have their date while Carly is still stuck in the bathtub. Sam smuggles Fat Cakes the way people smuggle drugs into the country. The guard even refers to it as a "kilo", which is how hard drugs such as heroin and cocaine are measured. The guard was American and would usually measure in pounds. This whole situation was treated as if Sam did have drugs. Carly is naked from the waist down during her date. Sam sucks the cream out of the Fat Bag. IApril Fools When Freddie was reacting that there was no party bush, he danced in a weird way and Carly was just holding him. iGo One Direction All of the One Direction boys had their hands on their crotch at least once during their performances, especially Liam Payne. iOpen a Restaurant When Spencer tried to keep Mrs. Benson from coming inside, he said, "Mrs. Benson do not come in! I'm not wearing pants!". The scene where Sam beats Billy with the butter sock is played almost like a murder. iHalfoween Nevel's henchmen help Freddie out of his clothes. Sam tells Freddie to "pump her head." Nevel says, "Demetri, E-Von, I won't be needing your muscles anymore tonight." A man dresses up like Carly. Nevel describes Demetri and E-Von as "large and powerful." iPear Store Freddie "I'm not gonna help you flirt with that co.." Then gets cut off. iBattle Chip Gibby asked Carly if she knows what happens in a male rest room, then showed her his disgust of urinals. When Gibby came back from the bathroom, he asked them why they put "these" (the blue thing) in urinals. When Freddie said "Gibby....", T-Bo pointed to the blue thing Gibby was holding, maybe implying that he wasn't allowed to take it out of the urinal. The fight between Chip and Spencer is shadowed, implying it might be too violent for younger kids. Spencer sprays shaving cream on Chip's butt check. iShock America Gibby says, "Shut the fridge," when he learns that Jimmy Fallon sent iCarly a video chat request. This is an obvious substitute for "Shut the f*ck up." iGet Banned Spencer hears 'Jamaicans' and his first reaction is to call the cops, a hint at racial prejudice (or an immediate reaction to an intruder...). Spencer's special doctor is named "Dr. Buttmann" and he immediately leaves the room upon receiving a call from this special doctor. Carly also reacts with concern when Spencer mentions he had to see Dr. Buttmann, and not Dr. Harley. To measure the nutrition they've received Mrs. Benson weighs the food she and her guests eat. She then says "I weigh what comes out." This is an obvious reference to excrement. When T-Bo calls Spencer after Carly bans him, he says "Man, your sister can be a--". Spencer hung up before T-Bo could finish his sentence, implying he was going to call Carly a b***h. To send the boys out of the room, Sam says that they are going to watch an iCarly segment called "Girl Stuff". Gibby and Freddie go downstairs, and then watch it on the monitor. This means they want to see the things that girls do. iFind Spencer Friends Throughout the episode it's constantly implied that that Gibby is into men. Heather, the crazy, obsessed iCarly fan, runs into the men's bathroom, hugs Gibby, and takes a picture of her and Gibby. Heather also sits on Carly's and Freddie's lap to take pictures with them. iRescue Carly When Carly, Sam, and Dana are at the Groovie Smoothie, Dana sarcastically says that "she likes Carly". Carly, however, naively and innocently replies, "Thanks. This chick likes you too...". Sam quickly requests for Carly to stop talking, and Dana rolls her eyes, reacting to the lesbian undertone. At the smash party, there's a girl who looks like a boy, and Gibby compliments her. Gibby and the girl: You throw like a girl! I am a girl! And you're very pretty When Sam fights off the bad people, one person's hind end is shown, and they shout, "Ow! My Butt!". iLost My Head in Vegas When Chumlee eats Carly's childhood potato chip by accident, he tells them that they can have it back in about three hours (hence, he would have to use the bathroom). Also, earlier he mentioned loosing his watch, but when he's scrubbing himself in the shower, he finds it while scrubbing his behind. One would wonder how it got there... Milk vs Hammers Debate Sam and Freddie debate (in single, separate bath tubs) which is better, eventually deviating from the debate, and started making animal noises. At the very end, Carly pops out from Sam's tub (which barely fits Sam's whole body herself), and says "Neigh!" Carly's blog "Letter To That Kid Who Put My Phone Number On The Internet" Carly got a new phone number, which has a lot of pictures of feet. She thinks that the person who used to have this number was a foot doctor, but it could also be thought that the person has a foot fetish. iDrive Thru: A Large Vlarpin They ask the man to squeeze the vlarpin. And also, they ask him to put cheese in there. They act grossed out (but they actually laugh), when the man says "Three numbers two." Spencer responds "Number two? Oh no, we don't wanna any of that" iDrive Thru: Three Air Horns They use their horns while ordering, so the man can't take the order. This action resembles it, when on T.V., people use "bad words" and they censor them. Blow Power: Spencer vs. T-Bo After the game, Sam thinks that T-Bo was born a lady, to which T-Bo disagrees. What's Gibby Thinking About? The Gibby Roll Sam and Freddie order from the menu of the Japanese restaurant Poo Zoo. (Suggestive of animal dung)